Il y a toujours une explication
by LoveFreddieWilSon
Summary: Will et Sonny sont ensemble depuis 15 ans et mariés depuis 12 ans. Arianna a 15 ans et a été adopté par Sonny à l'âge d'un an. Les garçons ont eut un petit garçon âgé de 3 ans. Suite à un évènement Arianna est mal dans sa peau... Mais pourquoi ? A lire. C'est une petite histoire de deux petits chapitres. Il y en aura pas plus. Commentaires appréciés :-)
1. Chapter 1

Will et Sonny Horton-Kiriakis étaient un couple comme on en fait plus. Ils s'aiment depuis presque toujours. Bien sur, comme tous les couples ils ont des disputes mais réussissent toujours à les surmonter. Dans leur vie de couple, ils ont surmonté beaucoup de choses : le coming-out de Will qui a été difficile et qui aurait pu décourager Sonny de rester aux côtés de Will. Il avait craqué pour ce beau blond au premier regard même si ce dernier n'était pas à l'époque, conscient qu'il aimait les hommes. Avant d'admettre définitivement son homosexualité, Will Horton avait couché avec son ex-petite amie. Complètement perdu, il avait eut des rapports sexuels non protégés et quelques semaines plus tard Gabi découvrait qu'elle était enceinte. Entre temps Will et Sonny avaient entamés une relation. Leur relation était très forte puisque lorsque Will apprit qu'il allait être père, il s'était précipité pour l'annoncer à Sonny au risque de le perdre… Chose qui n'arriva pas… Sonny aimait trop Will pour lui demander de renoncer à son enfant et de le choisir lui. Pour Sonny c'était la fille de son compagnon et il était en quelque sorte le beau-père. Mais plus Will lui parlait d'elle, plus Sonny aimait ce futur enfant. Will lui montrer les écographies et c'est d'ailleurs en voyant la première écographie que Sonny avait comprit qu'il aimerait cet enfant comme le sien.

A la naissance d'Arianna, Sonny et Will étaient tous les deux présents. Will avait insisté pour que Sonny vive ce moment avec lui et Gabi n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient. Trois mois après sa naissance, Gabi ne s'en sortait pas avec sa fille, elle n'avait aucune affinité avec elle et préféré profité de sa jeunesse. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses droits à Sonny, qui avait un an après le départ de Gabi, adopté officiellement Arianna, sa petite fille chérie. 12 ans plus tard, de cet amour entre Will et Sonny était né Noah Horton-Kiriakis. Ils avaient tous les deux désirés un autre enfant. Ils avaient fait appel à une mère porteuse et n'arrivant pas à se décider sur lequel devait être le père biologique, leurs deux spermes avaient été inséminés à la mère porteuse. A sa naissance, le petit Noah s'était révélé être biologiquement le fils de Sonny. Ils étaient tous les deux aux anges. Leur petit bonhomme était leur rayon de soleil. Ils ne pensaient pas un jour pouvoir réaliser ce désir et agrandir leur famille.

Trois ans plus tard :

Le petit Noah avait un peu plus de trois ans. Will et Sonny étaient des papas gâteaux. Arianna avaient désormais quinze ans et vivait plutôt mal depuis trois ans l'arrivé de ce petit garçon dans leur famille. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient été tous les quatre à la foire. Ils avaient quasiment fait toutes les pêches aux canards qu'il y avait. Le petit tenté d'attraper les canards aidé par ses papa qui se tenait de chaque côté de lui et lui guidait le bras. Ils avaient les bras plein de cadeau que le petit avait gagné : des peluches, un masque de Zorro entre autre. Arianna les regardait tous les trois et se disait une fois de plus qu'elle était de trop dans cette famille. Quand Will lui demanda si elle voulait une gaufre chocolat-chantilly comme elle les aime, elle a tout simplement répondu non. Noah lui demanda une sucette. Ils s'approchèrent, Noah choisit. Sonny donna l'argent dans la petite main de son fils et ils portèrent tous les deux leur fils pour qu'ils puissent donner l'argent à la vendeuse. Celle-ci le remercia et ils partirent. Arianna était très en retrait. Pendant ce temps, sur le trajet du retour Will porta son fils et Sonny enroula son bras autour de la taille de son mari, posant sa tête sur son épaule gauche, Noah ayant sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Will. Ce dernier était heureux, son monde reposé sur ses épaules, à savoir les deux hommes de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement.

« Ari qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda Will

« Rien » répondit cette dernière

« Ne ment pas tu n'as rien dit de tout l'après-midi et tu n'as même pas voulu ta gaufre préférée » souri Will

« Mais je te dis que j'ai rien » cria Arianna

« Stop Arianna ça suffit » intervint Sonny. « Maintenant tout le monde s'assoit à cette table, je vais mettre Noah au lit pour sa sieste et on parle » finit Son.

Il revint peu après s'assied et dit :

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?'

« Vous me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais c'est normal, vous êtes tellement aveugle que vous ne voyez même pas que je vais mal ou quel en est la raison » dit-elle en commençant à avoir les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Comment ça tu vas mal ma chérie, que t'arrive t-il ? » dit Will complètement étonné

« Vous ne comprenez pas que j'étouffe ici, vous ne comprenez pas que je me sens mal, que je suis mal dans ma peau, que j'ai l'impression d'être en trop, que je suis jalouse de mon petit frère… »

« Jalouse de Noah ? Mais enfin pk ? » dit Will.

« PK ? Parce qu'il y a que lui qui existe, vous n'avez de yeux que pour lui, vous ne vous occupé que de lui, par ce que vous l'aimez plus que moi, parce que lui vous l'avez désiré ensemble, vous l'avez voulu, c'est VOTRE bébé. Moi je suis juste une erreur qui n'aurait jamais du existé, ni toi Sonny ni mon père ne m'avaient désiré, je suis arrivé et vous avez du faire avec. Mais vous en avez eut tellement marre de moi que vous avaient finit par m'envoyer en Europe pendant deux ans alors que j'avais que 6 ans. Vous avez du avoir des remords pour me faire revenir après deux ans.

Depuis je me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait de mal pour avoir été traité de cette manière. Et les choses ont empirés dans ma tête quand vous avez voulu Noah. Voilà ce qui ne va pas. » Les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues d'Arianna. Will et Sonny étaient silencieux. Ils ne disaient rien et échangèrent un regard. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas que leur fille souffrait de son séjour en Europe et qu'elle pouvait être aussi mal dans sa peau. Le pire, comment pouvait-elle pensait qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, du moins pas autant que Noah ? Sans était trop. Sonny donna un regard insistant à son mari et Will hocha la tête. Arianna qui les regardait se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

« Arianna chérie » commença Sonny. Ari n'était plus autant en colère que ça. Elle voyait bien sur le visage de ses pères une grande inquiétude et surtout une grande tristesse. Sonny avait du mal à parler puis finalement se lança :

« Tu penses vraiment que ton père ne t'aime pas ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il aime Noah plus que toi ? Penses-tu sérieusement que ton père n'a pas été déchiré de t'envoyé en Europe loin de lui durant deux ans ? Pense-tu vraiment qu'il s'est éclaté à profiter de la vie quand tu n'étais pas là ? Penses-tu vraiment que c'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas désiré qu'il t'a envoyé loin de lui car tu le gêné pour faire ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie ? » Questionna Sonny.

« Oui » répondit timidement Arianna.

Sonny se tourna vers son mari et dit : « Will… »

« Va y Sonny je n'en aurais pas la force ? » Will semblait tout faible d'un coup. Sonny attrapa la main de Will et croisa leurs doigts.

« Arianna ton père t'aime plus que tout… » Il ne pu finir car il était coupé par sa fille une fois de plus.

« C'est faux vous ne m'aimait pas, sinon vous ne vous seriez pas débarrassé de moi » hurla t-elle tout en s'étant levé et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta net à la déclaration de son papa qui suivit :

« Ton père était malade… » Dit-il en la regardant et resserrant son étreinte sur les doigts de Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mettre des mots sur cette idée qui m'est venu en tête il y a deux semaines. Même si dans ce chapitre j'ai eut du mal à écrire certaines de mes pensées, je suis un peu près satisfaite du résultat. Merci à tous pour la lecture et aux personnes qui commentent toujours. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**

* * *

« Malade ?» dit Arianna penaud. Elle s'avança de quelques pas.

« Ton père avait un cancer à l'estomac » une larme s'échappa des yeux de Sonny. Will quant à lui avait le regard dans le vide. Arianna ne réagit pas tout de suite, le temps sans doute d'assimilé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis quand l'information arriva à son cerveau, elle couru, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et le serra très fort. Will tenait sa fille dans ses bras et ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Sonny frotta le dos de sa fille pour l'encourager à se détacher de son père. Elle s'assied sur les genoux de son Dad un bras enroulé autour de son cou.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

« Arianna tu avais 6 ans. Comment voulais tu qu'on t'explique que ton papa était malade et risquait de mourir ? Et je n'avais que 24 ans. C'était déjà dur pour moi et pour Sonny alors pour toi je n'imagine même pas » termina Will.

« Et tu as été malade pendant deux ans ? » demanda Arianna très intéressé par cette partie de sa vie qu'elle ignorait. Mais cela lui faisait également très peur. C'est Sonny qui reprit la parole.

« Non Ari, ton père a été malade 6 mois. Ce qui est extraordinaire. Les médecins n'en revenaient pas. Mais il s'est vraiment battu. A chaque fois, il disait qu'il se battait pour retrouver sa fille car elle lui manquait trop. Et le miracle le plus incroyable c'est produit » souri Sonny. Ari sourit et dit :

« Je suis sur qu'il s'est aussi battu très fort pour toi car il ne voulait pas te quitter » et elle leur fit un clin d'œil à tous les deux.

« Oui c'est vrai ma chérie je ne voulais pas le laisser. Vous êtes les personnes que j'aime le plus » exprima Will les yeux remplit de larmes.

« Mais alors si tu as été malade que 6 mois, pourquoi m'avoir laissé loin de vous pendant 2 ans ? »

« Ton père a guérit de manière fulgurante mais ce n'était pas sans effort. Il était épuisé à la fin, les traits tirés et le bas des joues très creusés. Son corps n'était plus que des os. Quand on lui a annoncé qu'il était guérit, je l'ai porté jusqu'à la voiture puis jusqu'à chez nous dans notre chambre. Sans doute le choc de la nouvelle. Il avait plus que quelques forces et la joie de la nouvelle lui ont prit le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il tremblait et il était incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve. Alors on nous as conseillé que Will aille dans un endroit pour se reposer. Les deux premiers mois, il était perfusé pour que son organisme retrouve tout ce dont il avait besoin puis le reste de l'année il est resté là bas.

La seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était se reposer, dormir et récupérer. J'avais un lit de camp pour dormir dans sa chambre la nuit car ni lui ni moi n'aurions pu dormir séparément aussi longtemps. Au bout d'un an, il est revenu à la maison en pleine forme soit un an et demi après que tu sois partie et Will ne rêvait que d'une chose : que tu rentre à la maison pour que son bonheur soit complet mais tu étais en plein année scolaire alors il t'a laissé en Europe 6 mois de plus et à la fin de ton année, il t'a fait revenir chez nous » finit Sonny.

« Oh mon dieu et moi pendant toutes ces années j'ai pensé que vous ne m'aimiez pas, j'étais jalouse de mon petit frère alors qu'à 24 ans à peine tu t'es battu contre la maladie. Je devrais être honteuse de n'avoir pensé qu'à mon petit nombril » dit Ari le visage dégouté par son comportement.

« Non ma chérie tu ne pouvais pas savoir puisque nous ne voulions rien te dire » dit Will en essayant de la rassurer.

« Mais quand même j'aurai du savoir qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle vous m'avez envoyé loin de vous. J'ai jamais manqué de rien, c'est moi qui me suis fait un film dans ma tête. Je m'en veux vraiment vous savez. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas gardé avec toi Dad ? »

« Tu sais je n'étais pas beau à voir, et je n'aurai pas été capable de m'occuper de toi. Je passais mon temps à dormir sur le canapé ou sur le lit. Quand à mes nuits je l'ai aient presque toutes passés dans la salle de bain à vomir. Je dormais même dans la salle de bain la tête appuyé contre la cuvette des toilettes. C'était pas une vie pour une petite fille de 6 ans » termina Will triste.

« Mais j'aurai pu te donner mon amour. J'aurai pu te faire plein de bisous comme j'aimais t'en faire partout sur le visage » plaisanta Ari.

« Et crois moi je l'ai aimé tes bisous partout sur mon visage et ils m'ont manqués. Mais je n'aurai jamais voulu que tu me voies vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas je n'étais pas seule. Papa était là dit Will les yeux plein d'amour. J'ai reçu plus d'amour que personne de sa part durant cette période. Quand je passai mes nuits dans la salle de bains, il n'y a pas un jour où il n'a pas été à mes côtés, il dormait avec moi dans la salle de bain même s'il devait travailler très tôt le lendemain matin. Ton père ne m'a pas quitté une seconde. Et pourtant quand on a apprit la nouvelle j'avais 24 ans et lui 26. J'ai vraiment eut peur qu'il parte, qu'il ne veuille pas d'un mari malade et de tout ce qu'entraînait la maladie. Mais non il a été là à me transmettre tout son amour et il a essayé comme il pouvait de combler aussi ton absence Ari car ma petite fille me manquait ».

Ari jeta à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de son Dad. Sonny se leva de sa chaise, frotta le dos d'Arianna et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux et un peu sec :

« C'est terminé Arianna. Ne t'en fait pas. N'en parlons plus maintenant. C'était i ans. Et c'est vraiment pas des bons souvenirs mais dans une semaine si tu veux on pourra en reparler et te donner des détails et comment ça c'est passer. Les sentiments qu'on a ressentis à être loin de toi, comment ton père à vécu tout ça. Mais là c'est dur pour moi et à voir ton père c'est encore plus dur pour lui. On était pas préparé à cette discussion et à abordé ce sujet. Alors je suis pour qu'on change de sujet et qu'on parle d'autre chose. Mais tu aurais du nous dire comment tu te sentais. Tu n'auras jamais du attendre tout ce temps ».

« Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Surtout que tout ce que je pensai était faux, était erroné. Merci pour m'avoir dit la vérité ». Elle se leva enfin des genoux de Will et serra son deuxième père très fort dans ses bras. Wil les regarda et cette image lui avait toujours fait chaud cœur. Arianna avait grandi depuis que Sonny l'avait eut bébé dans ses bras et c'est cette évolution que Will aimait tant. Malgré les années qui ont passés, ils étaient tous les deux comme père et fille encore aujourd'hui.

Arianna c'était détaché de son père aux cheveux bruns toujours parfaitement arrangés. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« Papa je voudrais une petite faveur. Je t'aime tu le sais même si parfois je vous le montre pas assez à vous deux. Je vous aime tellement. Je n'échangerai aucun parents contre vous deux. Dad tu as prit la décision la plus difficile pour me protéger de ce que tu vivais avec la maladie. Et j'imagine que ça a été très dur de me laisser loin de toi. Alors oui je vous aime pour avoir toujours fait le meilleur pour moi. Même si j'aurai aimé rester près de toi » dit Ari.

« Mais c'est OK Dad. On a dit qu'on en parlait plus pour aujourd'hui j'ai comprit » ria t-elle. « Mais papa, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je veux que tu arrête de te sous estimer. Durant toute notre conversation tu n'as pas arrêté de dire : ton père a eut tellement de mal à te laisser partir en Europe, ton père disait aux médecins que c'était pour retrouver sa petite fille qu'il se battait deux fois plus contre la maladie ect… Mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis sur que Dad disait qu'il se battait pour retrouver _notre_ fille et pas _ma_ fille. Je suis sur maintenant que me laisser partir à été très difficile pour vous, difficile de laisser _votre_ fille. Tu es toujours très prudent, tu as toujours peur que je réagisse mal devant une personne à qui tu disais ma fille, alors tu préfères toujours dire la fille de Will. Mais comme on en est aux confidences, papa je ne suis jamais aussi fière que quand tu m'appelles _ta_ fille parce que je suis ta fille. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. » Termina Arianna.

« Merci Arianna, merci pour avoir toujours été _ma_ formidable petite fille, merci pour m'avoir toujours accepté » pleura Sonny.

« Merci à toi Papa d'avoir toujours été mon père formidable » dit Ari en lui poussant le bras. Sonny ria en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Et puis j'ai été la première personne de cette famille à m'appeler Horton-Kiriakis. Quand tu m'as adopté papa j'ai porté ton nom également. Seulement deux ans plus tard, vous vous êtes mariés et avaient porté le nom de l'autre. Et enfin Noah i ans. Je suis fière d'avoir été la première à construire notre famille, LA première à porter notre **vrai** nom de famille » termina Arianna. Will se leva de sa chaise, fit un baiser sur le front de sa fille et prit son mari dans ses bras tout en lui embrassant la tempe. Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de son mari et chacun enfui sa tête dans le cou de l'autre.

Quelques instants après, un petit garçon aux cheveux brun et en bataille après sa sieste arriva en courant dans le salon et demanda :

« Pourquoi pleurer mes papas ? » s'inquiéta Noah.

« Pour rien mon amour » et Will s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui demanda s'il était bien reposer avec sa sieste tout en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

« Ouiiii » cria Noah. Il se tourna vers son Papa. « Bisous de toi aussi, moi veut » dit-il. Après que Sonny se soit exécuté, le petit se tourna vers sa grande sœur :

« Hey Riri » et il tourna aussitôt les bras vers son Dad pour qu'il le porte sans trop regarder sa soeur. Will s'abaissait pour prendre son fils dans ses bras quand Arianna mis sa main sur le bras de son Dad :

« Je le porte. Viens là mon bonhomme ». Ce dernier regardait ses deux papas à tour de rôle, complètement étonné. Arianna lui parla :

« Oui je sais. Toi et moi on ne se connait pas beaucoup hein, même si on vit ensemble. Tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai comprit beaucoup de choses » dit- elle en regardant fièrement les deux personnes dont elle était le plus fière. « Parfois on analyse mal certaines circonstances, on reste dans cette mauvaise analyse et on continu de mal prendre les choses qui arrivent sur votre route. Alors que tout aurais été plus simple si j'avais parlé plus tôt. Mais tu comprendras tout ça quand tu seras plus grand »

« Oui… rien comprit moi » dit le garçon en froissant les sourcils. Tout le monde ria à cette remarque du petit dernier de la famille Horton-Kiriakis.

« Tout ce que ça veux dire c'est que maintenant on va avoir une vrai relation tous les deux, comme un frère et une sœur. Je vais t'embrasser le soir en rentrant des cours, te demander comment c'est passé ta journée, jouer avec toi, m'occuper de toi, te lire une histoire le soir pour t'endormir. Je t'aime tu sais et ça aussi je vais te le dire tout le temps maintenant »

« Ouiiiii Riri. Meciiii » le petit garçon jeta ses petits bras autour du cou de sa sœur.

« Et je vais t'apprendre à dire correctement mon surnom aussi » rigola t-elle. En effet, Noah n'avait jamais réussi à dire Ari. Pour lui c'était Ri Ri et pas Ari Ari.

Quelques heures plus tard après le repas :

Arianna était assise sur une couverture devant la table base du salon avec son petit frère. Ils jouaient tous les deux aux petites voitures. Noah apprenait à sa sœur comment bien les faire descendre du garage qu'il avait obtenu pour Noel.

Will et Sonny étaient sur le canapé, heureux de voir enfin leurs deux enfants s'entendrent, proches et complices. Les jambes de Will étaient sur les cuisses de Sonny. Ses bras étaient autour du cou de Sonny, Sonny lui avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de Will. Ils se câlinaient, s'embrassaient. Ils étaient heureux, leur famille était au mieux. Tout allait bien. Et tout irait bien tant qu'ils étaient unis tous les 4.

Arianna leva les eux vers eux et avait l'habitude de voir ses parents très démonstratifs de leur amour pour l'autre. Et cela ne la gênait pas, elle les avait toujours connus ainsi. Après quelques secondes les deux amoureux se sentirent observés et levèrent la tête. Arianna leur sourit, leur fit un clin d'œil, chuchota je vous aime et retourna son attention sur Noah en l'embrassant sur le dessus de sa tête. Wilson les regardèrent un instant puis retournèrent à leur occupation : la bouche et le cou de l'autre.

_Parfois cacher une vérité n'est pas la meilleure solution, au contraire cela peut entraîner des conséquences importantes. Will, Sonny et Arianna l'ont désormais bien comprit. Deux parents ont pensés faire la bonne chose en éloignant leur fille, caché la vérité, mais ne pensait absolument pas que leur enfant pouvait avoir vu la chose d'un point de vue négatif. Aujourd'hui ils sont désormais heureux tous les quatre, Arianna ne quitte plus son petit frère qu'elle aime plus que tout et ils sont plus unis que jamais, parents et enfants réunis. _

* * *

**Encore merci pour la lecture. Laisser moi savoir votre avis. En ce qui concerne mon autre histoire : Séjour à Paris, le dernier chapitre est écrit sur papier. Je vais dès la semaine prochaine commencer à l'écrire sur ordinateur. Je vais essayer de le poster dès que possible (pas avant deux ou trois semaines au moins, sauf si j'ai beaucoup de temps).**


End file.
